What If?
by KLD kitkat
Summary: What if Trigon had succeeded in taking over the world? What will happen when a stranger comes to the Titans for help? But that's not all the stranger comes for. They also come to heed a warning. Can the Titans save the world again?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Teen Titans.

 **What If?**

The stranger

It was early morning in Jump City. The Titans came into the Common room for breakfast. Cyborg was eating waffles and Beast Boy was eating tofu bacon. Starfire was eating who-knows-what-it-is. Raven stuck to her herbal tea. Robin just sat at the table. ''Shouldn't the alarm have gone off by now?'' Beast Boy asked. Right when the words left his mouth, the alarm went off. Cyborg groaned. ''Way to jinx us, Beast Boy'' he said with an angry glare. The Titans went to the location of the problem.

As soon as they got there, they saw a girl that looked almost like Raven. She had both her hands on either side of her head and she had her eyes closed tightly. One side of her head was shaved, and the other side had purple hair that went to her waist. She had a red gem in the middle of her forehead. Sliver hoop earrings hung from both of her ears, and her skin was the same color Raven's was. She wore a dark purple tube top that stopped a little bit beneath her chest and skin tight jeans hugged her legs. She had a dark purple, fabric collar on her neck and a matching one on her left, upper arm. They were both the same shade as her top. Sliver boots showed beneath her jeans.

She stumbled around a bit and objects were floating around her, covered in a black aura that was similar to Raven's. The police were on the opposite side of the Titans. They had their guns aimed at her. A policeman stepped out of a car and he held a mega phone in his hand. He brought to his mouth and said ''Stand down, or we will open fire!'' he said. The girl opened her eyes to look at them. Her eyes were amethyst, and they showed a look of confusion and pain. She wore dark purple eye shadow that was the same shade as her top. Her eyes widened and tears gathered in her eyes. She slowly backed up towards the Titans. She turned around and her mouth went a gap. She brought her one of her hands to cover her mouth.

''You'' she said, her voice barley above a whisper. ''It's you!'' she said, shock evident in her voice. ''Um…Yeah!'' Beast Boy said. ''Um…is it just me…or does she look a lot like… Raven?'' Cyborg asked. ''Who are you?'' Robin asked. ''No! You can't do this!'' she screamed, her hands rising back up to cover her ears. Her eyes squeezed shut again. ''This…isn't…real'' she whispered. ''It's just an illusion'' she told herself. Robin signaled for the police to fall back. They slowly retreated. The rest of the Titans surrounded the mysterious girl. The girl looked up and several tears ran down her face. ''How can it be?'' she asked. The girl looked no older than Raven, either. She looked at all of them. ''Is it really you? The Teen Titans?'' she questioned them slowly.

Her eyes rested on Raven and her eyes widened. ''Um… yes we are'' Raven answered. ''How is it possible?'' the Titans exchanged confused glances. ''Who are you?'' Robin asked. ''My codename is Shadow…'' she started. ''But my real name is Raven'' she finished. The Titans' eyes grew wide. Now it was their turn to ask similar questions. ''How is that possible?'' Starfire asked. ''Wait a second…'' Shadow said. ''It worked?'' she asked, rather confused. ''What worked?'' Raven asked. ''Reality jumping'' she said. ''Wait… you're from a different reality?'' Cyborg asked. ''Yes'' Shadow answered.

''Why'' Starfire was cut off as ''Raven''(Shadow) hugged her. Starfire's eyes widened as she looked at the stranger. ''It's so good to see you'' she said. ''All of you'' she said as she went over to Cyborg and hugged him. She did the same to Beast Boy. She stopped at Robin. Her eyes welled with tears. ''Robin!'' she said as she hugged him tightly. She stopped at Raven. ''I'm you, Raven'' Shadow said. Raven looked her up and down. ''I don't think so'' Raven (the real one) said. ''Yeah… I mean… you're both so different'' Cyborg said. '' See? She's actually smiling!" Beast Boy said, pointing to Shadow. Shadow smiled. ''And she's showing skin… and she has on make up!'' Beast Boy said, pointing out more differences. ''I have your powers, though'' Shadow said. She pointed towards a car, and it started to glow black and float in air. They also took notice that the stranger's eyes were glowing white.

She set it down and her eyes turned back to their amethyst color. She turned back to the Titans. ''But why would you want to come here?'' Robin asked. ''I don't want to talk about it now'' she said, her eyes welling with tears. ''Well, you're going to have to, sooner or later'' Raven said. ''Let's go back to the tower'' Robin said. ''You're coming with us'' Robin said, motioning for Shadow to follow them. She nodded and flew into the air, following Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy. Cyborg rode in the T Car and Robin took to his motorcycle. In Shadow's mind, horrible images flashed before her eyes. She put one hand to her head and closed her eyes. She opened them and hoped to blink the terrible images away. The three Titans that were in the sky took notice, but didn't say anything.

Once they reached the tower, they all walked to the common room. 'It all looks so different' Shadow thought, inspecting her surroundings.

''So, why did you come here?'' Robin asked. ''I came for help'' Shadow said, sadness present in her eyes. ''Why?'' Starfire questioned her. ''My reality has been torn apart and yours is next. I didn't just come for help, I came to give a warning'' she informed them. ''What do you need to warn us about?'' Cyborg asked. Shadow averted her eyes to the floor, before answering ''Your reality is next''.

Cliffhanger! Duh Duh Duh!

I hope you liked this chapter!

Review and comment!

No flames please!


	2. Torn Realities

I don't own the Teen Titans!

Torn Realities

''What?!'' the Titans all said at once. ''What do you mean our reality is next?'' Starfire asked. ''I think I might want to start from the beginning'' Shadow said, then she sighed. She took a deep breathe then started. ''Just like your Raven'' she began, nodding towards Raven. ''I'm a demon spawn. Trigon is my father. In my reality, I'm a hero, just like you. I work with the Teen Titans. There's Cyborg, Beast Boy, Stafire, and Nightwing.'' She said. So far everything she had said was normal, nothing bad. Yet.

''Nightwing is my boyfriend'' she said, shocking the Titans just a little bit. Her hands fiddled in her lap nervously. ''Everything was fine, until my birthday came'' she said, knowing that the terrible event had already passed in their reality. ''I know it's already happened here, but in my reality, it played out differently'' Shadow said, looking at the ground. ''Trigon actually figured how to go between realities. After he failed here, he came to my reality. So in a way, I'm not just the Raven in my reality, we're kind of like sisters, but in a weird and twisted way.'' She said. This had the Titans all really confused. ''In my reality, he knew he would fail if he tried to persuade me like he did to Raven. So he brainwashed me. He made me become the portal, but not of my free will'' she said, fighting to hold back tears. ''He let go of me once he came through the portal. His army of demons came, but they were stronger than they were here. We couldn't beat them. Cyborg had tried to make a machine that allowed people to travel to other realities. Nightwing and Cyborg both told me that they could hold back the demons.'' A single tear made it's way down Shadow's face.

She then shook her head. ''They told me to come here. To warn you and ask for help'' she shook her head. ''They died trying to fight. Trying to protect your reality and…and…me'' she stuttered. ''Here let me show you'' Shadow said as she held out her hand. Shadow did have a few powers Raven didn't. She could show visions of the past, the future, and she could show what was going on in the present in any place. A small bubble appeared and expanded. Images showed of what had happened. An image of Trigon entering Shadow's reality flashed by, before it morphed into images of several fire demons fighting the Teen Titans of her reality. Soon, it melted into images of everyone, minus Shadow, all dead, lying on the ground, puddles of red blood stained the ground beneath them. Shadow's eyes widened and the image vanished all together. Everyone looked back at her. ''That's what happened, but…'' she trailed off, her breathing quickened. ''That's what's going on now'' she squeezed her eyes shut, her tears falling freely down her face.

''He's coming here next'' she said, putting her head in her hands. ''We've stopped him before, we can do it again'' Robin said. Shadow and all the other Titans looked at him. ''No. he's stronger than before'' Shadow said. Anger and hate hid behind the real Raven's eyes. ''He won't succeed, we will make sure of it'' Starfire said. ''Yeah!'' Beast Boy said. Shadow stood up. Her eyebrows narrowed a bit as she walked towards Robin. ''I know what he can do, Robin, give me your hand'' she said. He took Shadow's hand, clueless to what she was doing.

Shadow closed her eyes as she took his hand. As soon as Robin had his hand in hers, several images flashed before his eyes. He saw images of fighting villains he didn't know. He saw images of him, but dressed differently. He wore a navy blue suit with a symbol of a bird that was a light blue on his chest. His black hair went a little past his shoulders. He wore a different mask. He had silver sliver cuffs on his wrist that went to his elbows.

Pictures of the man he saw and Shadow. He then saw Shadow attack them and become the portal. He could see thousands of fire demons come for them and attack. Then he had said to Shadow ''Go! Run! We'll hold them off! We'll see you on the other side!'' then, he had turned to see Shadow, tears running down her face, but she cooperated and ran into the tower. He then saw fire demons slashing out at him and the rest of the Titans, causing them to bleed. But they kept fighting, until they dropped dead.

Robin gasped and quickly pulled away from Shadow. He panted, his eyes wide. ''You've seen through Nightwing's eyes, Robin. You know what's happened. You've been in Nightwing's shoes'' Shadow said.

''What did you do?'' Beast Boy asked Shadow. ''I showed him what happened. He saw through Nightwing's eyes. His other self'' Shadow explained.

''Let me see'' Raven said. This surprised Shadow a little bit. ''Okay, but it won't be like what I showed Robin. Since I'm you, we'd kind of be living the real thing. We'll be entering my mind and living in the memory'' Shadow informed Raven.

''Alright'' Raven said. ''Let's do it'' she added. Shadow looked to the ground. ''It'd be better if we sat down, because we will fall unconscious'' Shadow said. Both empaths sat on the ground. Shadow held out her hands and Raven slowly and unsurely took them. As soon as they made contact, they transported into Shadow's mind. The moment they got there, two figures came out of the shadows and made their way to attack the two.

''Well, your mind isn't a friendly place'' Raven remarked as she dodged a kick from one of the figures. ''Bravery, Rage stop!'' Shadow shouted at the two people. Raven took notice that both of the figures looked like Shadow. Both were dressed in the same outfit that Shadow was, but in different colors. Bravery was dressed in a dark green tube top and had the two matching dark green fabric collars on her left, upper arm, and one on her neck. She had on eye shadow that was still the same shade as her top. She had on blue skin tight jeans and silver boots. And silver hoop earrings gave her ears something to show off. Rage was wearing the same thing. The same skin tight blue jeans, silver hoop earrings, tube top, silver boots, eye shadow, and two fabric collars in the same place Shadow's were. Except, her tube top, eye shadow, and fabric collars were all dark red.

Both figures took a close inspection at Raven. ''Sorry, they've been on high alert ever since Trigon took control over my mind'' Shadow said to Raven. ''Sorry'' both emotions said. Bravery's voice was cold and unforgiving, while Rage's apology sounded an awful lot like a growl.

''So, why are you here, Shadow?'' Bravery asked, her voice softening a little bit. ''I'm here to show Raven a memory'' Shadow answered. ''Oh on! Please don't make us remember!'' a voice said out of nowhere. All of the girls turned to where the voice came from. A figure came out of the shadows. It was another emotion, Sadness. She wore everything that Shadow wore. But her tube top, eye shadow, and fabric collars were gray.

''Well, I have to'' their maker responded. She put both her hands to her temples and everything around them began to shift and change. Raven gasped at what she saw.

I hope you liked this chapter!

Comment and Review!

No flames please!


	3. Scarred

I don't own the Teen Titans!

 _So let mercy come_

 _And wash away_

 _What I've done_

-What I've Done

By: Linkin Park

Scarred

What Robin had seen was a few images of his other self in the other reality. But this was something different. This was more realistic, considering they were in the real thing.

Hundreds of people lay around Shadow and Raven. They were all dead. The sky was a dark red and Trigon still sat on the tower, claiming it his throne. Raven turned her head to look at everything. Shadow's breathe stopped when she saw her friends lying on the ground, their own blood spilling out beneath them. Fire spread across the land and thousands of demons searched for anyone else who was alive. Just so they could kill them.

''I…I've…I've killed everyone'' Shadow choked out at barley a whisper. ''No it's not your fault'' Raven said, walking over to where Shadow stood. ''It should've been me, not them'' Shadow said, as if she hadn't heard what Raven said. She dropped to her knees and put her hand out on Nightwing's shoulder. Her hand started to glow, healing him. A hand fell on Shadow's shoulder, while another swatted her hand away from Nightwing. Shadow turned her head to see Raven. ''It's not worth it, you can't save them, they're already dead'' Raven said. ''Besides, this is a memory, not the real thing'' Raven added. Shadow brought her hands to her head. Her shoulders shook violently as she wept over her friends' bodies. Her head snapped up when she heard a roar. The girls both turned their heads to Trigon. He stood up, and he was walking towards them. ''Millions of lives lost, all because of me'' she said, picking up a blade that was left on the ground. She aimed it for Trigon, then threw it. It would've missed him, but her powers made sure it hit it's target. It landed on his forehead. Trigon roared again and put his hand to his forehead.

Four red eyes appeared on Shadow's face. She walked forward, holding her hand up. The blade turned black and made it's way deeper into Trigon's head. ''My memories connect to this reality'' she said as she smiled evilly. Raven ran forward and put on hand on her shoulder. Shadow sucked in a deep, ragged breath and the four red eyes disappeared. ''If you kill him, you won't be able to get back your reality'' Raven stated calmly. ''Don't you get it?!'' Shadow snapped at Raven. ''My reality's gone, it's too late!'' she said, hanging her head. ''It's never too late'' Raven said, reassuringly. Shadow sighed, then nodded. ''We better get back'' she said. Soon, all of their surroundings vanished. All her emotions stood surrounding them, all dressed in different colors. Shadow's eyes glowed white, and with a swipe of her hand, they all disappeared. Soon, they woke up. Four pairs of eyes looked down at them. Shadow sat up, followed by Raven.

Shadow looked down at her hand, discovering that it was glowing black. She closed her eyes and shook her head. ''I'll be right back'' she said. She melted through the floor. She found herself on the edge of the island. She sat down on her knees and looked out over the water. Four red eyes appeared on the water. Shadow gasped and fell back.

''You should know, dear daughter, they can't help you. No one can'' the voice of her father, Trigon, spoke. ''There is still hope. We will stop you'' Shadow spoke, although she felt her words were true, deep inside, she was terrified. Trigon laughed. A vision surrounded her. It was just like her reality, torn, flaming, filled with corpses. She saw in front of her, a sea of lava. She looked behind her and her father stood there. She looked next to her. Raven laid there, her blood pooling beneath her. Beast Boy laid to the other side of her. Cyborg laid next to Robin who were both laying a couple feet away from Raven. Shadow drew in a sharp breath and stood up. She slowly backed up and bumped into something. Shadow turned around and gasped. Stafire laid there, but stayed up above ground, due to the sharp, jagged rock through her chest.

''You could've saved us'' a voice said. Shadow turned around and saw Raven standing up, blood streaming down her body. The other Titans stood up and surrounded her, all covered in blood. Raven stepped forward and grabbed Shadow by her shirt. ''It's all your fault. You could've saved us!'' Raven said. Her skin was an ashy gray, while her eyes were black with a red dot in each. Her leotard was torn. Bruises, blood, and cuts covered her body. All the other Titans were the same.

''And now, you'll join us'' she said, and Shadow screamed. She slowly opened her eyes, and felt someone shaking her gently.

''Shadow, wake up!'' a voice called. Shadow opened her eyes all the way, and saw Raven and all the other Titans. ''It wasn't real'' Shadow whispered. ' _Yet'_ her mind said. ''What wasn't real?'' Cyborg asked. ''Nothing'' Shadow said quickly. A little too quickly for the Titans' liking. Before they could ask any questions, she said ''why are you guys here?''. ''You mentally called out for help. We all heard it'' Raven said. Shadow stood up. ''Why did you?'' Starfire asked. ''Yeah, what happened?'' Robin questioned. ''Must've had a nightmare'' Shadow lied. ''Your scream made it sound like someone was about to murder you'' Beast Boy said. A bead of sweat made it's way down Shadow's head. ' _That might of actually been so'_ Shadow thought. She looked at all the Titans. Their expressions read that they weren't leaving until she told them what was going on. She knew she would only be hurting them if she stayed. Trigon was going to use her again. Why else would he torment her with those visions? She shook her head, then used her telepathy to say to them ' _I'm sorry. I can't stay'_. ''What?'' they all said at once, and out loud. And with that, Shadow flew off. All the Titans did was stare after her, too shocked to move or say anything.

 **Jump City**

Shadow flew over buildings and streets. She looked down and saw several people. She couldn't stay and hurt them. Suddenly, she was shot out of the sky by a shot of green energy. She fell to the street, leaving a small crater on impact. She looked up, her vision blurred. She could make out people scattering, and she could hear terrified screams. She put her hand to her head and winced in pain. Her temple started to bleed. She started to heal it, but a bladed disc hit her hand, causing it to bleed as well. She looked up. She had healed herself enough to fix her impaired vision. She looked up, and was shocked at what she saw.

''Where do you think you're going, Shadow?''

Cliffhanger!

I hope you liked this chapter!

Comment and Review!

KLD kitkat out!


	4. Friends of Foes?

I don't own the Teen Titans!

 _Your covers blown_

 _Nowhere to go_

 _Holding your fate_

-Blow Me Away

By: Breaking Benjamin

Friends or Foes?

Shadow started to slowly stand up. ''It's you'' she said. ''How?'' she asked the four figures standing before her. She knew it could be nothing good.

The people standing before her were once people she knew well. But they had changed well. They were the Titans of her reality. But, just like in Shadow's vision, their skin was an ashy grey, several bruises and cuts standing out. Blood, only a little bit, covered their eyes glowed a viciousn alien, a cyborg, a changeling, and a leader.

No, she didn't know them anymore. A tear slipped down her cheek. She slowly backed up. ''It can't be'' she said. ''This is my father's doing, I know it'' she said. He took them, killed them, and resurrected them, just so he could make them his undead soldiers.

''You could've saved us'' Starfire said, her voice was venomous. She was trying to make Shadow weak, by mocking her, trying to make her visions play out. She smiled coldly. ''Look what he's done to you!'' Shadow said. ''He's made us see truth. And we serve him now. What's the point of doing good, when there's more pleasure in pain?'' Starfire bit back. Nightwing made his way towards Shadow. ''Besides, you know you don't want to hurt us. You're going to lose anyway.'' He said, breaking Shadow's heart in two. He smiled, throwing a bomb at her and stepping back. Shadow made a black bubble around it, containing it's explosion. Stafire shot her starbolts at her. Shadow dodged all of them. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at her from behind, hitting her in the back and forcing her to her knees.

Beast Boy changed into a bull, charging at her. He hit her, sending her to the wall of a nearby building. ''I won't fight you, because I know that there is still good in you somewhere'' Shadow said weakly. She was bleeding through several cuts. Starfire flew above her and shot starbolts at her back. She fell to her knees. ''Good, because that just makes our job so much easier'' Beast Boy said. Nightwing stepped towards her, holding a blade in his hand. ''Please… you have to remember!'' Shadow begged, hoping they would remember their past lives. He smiled evilly and held the blade up. Just as he was about to bring it down on her neck, a starbolt hit his hand. He dropped the blade, hissing in pain. All the evil Titans looked to where it had come from.

The good Titans stood there. ''Get away from her'' Robin said. Shadow looked up, tears falling freely.

Nightwing laughed, then turned to look at Shadow. ''This is who you came for to get help?'' he said. All the other evil Titans laughed. The Titans stood on either side, both teams in fighting stances. Raven went over to help Shadow. ''Stay still'' she told her, putting her hand to Shadow's wounds. It wasn't much of a problem to stay still for Shadow, seeing she was too injured to move. She coughed, blood coming up.

Raven continued to heal Shadow as the two teams engaged in combat. Both Starfires took to the sky, chasing each other and shooting starbolts. Robin went up against Nightwing. Several gadgets tested each other. Explosions could be heard. The Cyborgs blasted their sonic cannons at each other, and missiles followed. With the two changelings, it was a contest between animals. Shadow watched, feeling guilt weigh her down. She had brought this upon them. Once Raven had finished healing her wounds, Shadow stood up. She snuck up on Nightwing, putting one of her arms around his neck. She put her other free hand up on his head. Suddenly, he yelled out, grabbing everyone's attention. The hand that was on his head started to glow. Soon, all the gray was washed away from his skin, his cuts healed. His skin returned to it's normal shade. Instead, Shadow's was cracked and ashy. Her eyes were red as well. Her skin split a little, revealing the cuts that she took from Nightwing. All the Titans' (both good and bad) eyes widened.

''Shadow?'' Cyborg (good one) asked. ''Is it you?'' Raven asked. ''I'm still here, and I still have control over my father's temptation'' she responded. ''How did you do that?'' Beast Boy asked her. ''It's my healing power. I healed him, returned him to life, and took away all the temptation and control'' Shadow answered. All the other bad Titans ran over to Nightwing's still form. Shadow walked behind Starfire and put her hand on her head. She healed her, her skin becoming the slightest bit more cracked and ashy. Starfire fell to the ground.

Before anyone could do anything, she healed Beast Boy. Cyborg tried to get up to escape, but was held down by Shadow's powers. She put her hand on his head. Her hand glowed red this time instead of blue. Once she healed him, Cyborg fell to the ground, joining the rest of the Titans. Shadow smiled evilly. ''You make it too easy'' she said, putting her hands on her hips. ''And now, all your power is mine!'' Shadow said. She laughed coldly. Then her hands shot to her head. ''Run! Now!'' she yelled at the Titans. ''Take them with you!'' she said. The Titans nodded, all except Raven. They all grabbed their other selves. Starfire flew off towards the tower, holding her other self in her hands. Beast boy turned into a pterodactyl and flew off after Starfire. Cyborg and Robin put the two others in the T-car and drove off, leaving Shadow and Raven by themselves.

''What are you doing? Go!'' Shadow shouted to Raven. ''I can help'' Raven said calmly. Raven put her hand on Shadow's shoulder and began healing her. Raven took on half of the tempting power, Shadow held on to the other half.

''We have to banish this power'' Shadow said as Raven's skin became cracked and ashy, just like hers. Raven looked up, her eyes red. ''I know that'' she said.

''I know where'' Shadow said, flying off. Raven flew after her. They went to the old library, where the Titans had gone to find the gem. They traveled through all the passages, heading to where Raven had let Trigon into their dimension.

Both girls sat on the hand, where the portal was once opened, where Trigon once stood. They sat across from each other, then closed their eyes.

As one, they shouted ''Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!''. A red aura surrounded them, then shot up into the sky. Their skin returned to it's normal shade of gray. Their eyes went back to their amethyst color. All the wounds in their skin healed.

''The time is close, dear daughter.'' Trigon said in both the girls' heads. They looked at each other, worry filling their eyes.

''We better get back to the tower'' Raven said. Shadow nodded, then phased through the ceiling, along with Raven.

I hope you liked this chapter!

Review and comment!

No flames please!

KLD kitkat out!

Peace!


	5. Ambush

I don't own the Teen Titans!

 **Ambush**

Raven and Shadow flew back to the tower, thinking of how they could save this reality. Raven stopped in mid-air, turning to look back at Shadow. ''Something's wrong'' she said, her eyes narrowed. Shadow flew up next to her and asked ''What is it?''. Just as Raven was about to respond, a portal opened a few feet away from them. A few fire demons came out and quickly flew towards the girls. Shadow held up a black shield and Raven's fist was glowing black. One of the creatures started pounding on the shield and the other demons flew around it. The two half demons took note that the creatures weren't too smart. Shadow dropped the shield once the demons started to swipe at her. She grabbed one of the demons with her powers and threw it into another creature.

Shadow flew over to Raven to help her fend off against the rest of their attackers. Raven shot several bolts of magic and Shadow took several objects from the street and threw it at the fire demons.

 **Titans Tower**

The Titans were tending to the other team of Titans. The Titans from the other reality, minus Shadow, laid on beds and were all unconscious. They didn't have any cuts or wounds, they just laid there, not moving. But they were breathing.

''What're we going to do with them?'' Beast Boy asked. ''We're going to find a way to find to save their reality and send them back'' Robin answered. ''And how are we going to do that? How will we save their reality, and send them back? We don't even know how to travel to other realities'' Cyborg asked Robin. ''Not sure, but we will find a way'' he answered reassuringly. A groan grabbed their attention and they turned their heads to where Nightwing laid. He stirred, then slowly opened his eyes. ''What happened?'' he asked, putting his hand to his head. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. ''Where am I?'' he asked. ''You're in a different reality. Your friend, Shadow, came to heed a warning. She said you sent her'' Starfire answered. ''Shadow!'' Nightwing yelled, quickly getting up. ''Where is she?'' he asked. ''Wait a second, where is Shadow and Raven?'' Beast Boy asked. Just as he did, the Titan alarm went off.

''I think that's our signal'' Cyborg said. The alarm slowly woke up all of the comatose Titans. They began to stir. Starfire was the first of the three to wake up. Just like Nightwing, she asked ''what happened?''. The others woke up and asked the exact same question.

''Should we take them with us?'' Beast Boy asked. Robin sighed. ''I guess we should, after all, they're missing a member of their team'' Robin responded. The other team of Titans smiled. ''Then what are we waiting for?'' Nightwing asked.

 **City**

Raven and Shadow kept their attacks going, hoping that the demons would just give up, or somehow die. Their defenses were getting weaker by the second. Raven and Shadow both turned their heads when they heard the familiar ''Titans, go!''. They saw both teams of Titans, all concerned about the situation. Shadow almost jumped for joy when she saw her friends, but upon remembering the fight going on, she turned back around and put her shield back up.

Both Starfires flew towards the demons, firing their starbolts and shooting eye beams. The Cyborgs fired their cannons and missiles. Both Beast Boys turned into multiple types of creatures and started attacking the demons. Robin and Nightwing took out their gadgets and threw them at the demons. Several explosions filled the air when the gadgets activated. Another portal opened a few feet behind Shadow.

''Shadow, look out!'' Nightwing shouted, as demons started to come out of the portal. Two of them grabbed Shadow's arms. Two bands of magic circled around her wrists, keeping her from using her powers. If it weren't for the demons holding her, she would've fallen from the sky. She struggled against their hold. Before anyone could do anything, they pulled her back through the portal. The rest of the demons stayed to fight the two teams of Titans. The portal shut, keeping anyone from rescuing Shadow.

 **Trigon's realm**

The two demons took Shadow to a place she knew well. Everywhere she looked, there was fire, rocks, and corpses. Screams could be heard everywhere you went. The smell of smoke and brimstone filled the air. And before her, her father, the mighty Trigon, sat on his throne. The two fire demons pushed her forward.

''Welcome home, daughter'' Trigon said. ''This hell is not my home'' Shadow spat out. Trigon laughed. ''You know very well why you're here'' he said. It was Shadow's turn to laugh. ''Like I would ever help you'' she said. ''You will'' Trigon said. The two demons took Shadow away.

 **Back with the Titans**

''Shadow!'' Nightwing yelled out. With him, shock became anger. Most of the demons were already out. Two teams of Titans really did work faster. There were only about five left. Nightwing quickly took them all out. When he was at the last one, he asked ''Where is she?''. Raven shook her head. ''We will find her'' she said. ''How?'' he asked, turning to her. ''I know where they took her, and I can take us there'' Raven responded. ''But now, we have bigger problems to deal with'' Robin said. Both teams of heroes turned to him, and gasped. The sky was a deep red. ' _ **Raven'**_ a voice called out to Raven. It was Shadow, communicating to Raven through telepathy.

' _ **Shadow! What is it?'**_ Raven asked her. ' _ **You have to come back to the library. Trigon's planning his return there. Hurry!'**_ Shadow responded. ' _ **How is he going to return?'**_ Raven asked, although she knew how.

There was no answer. _**'Shadow? Shadow?!'**_.

Hope you liked this chapter!

Comment and review!

No flames please!

KLD kitkat out!


	6. Friend to Foe

I don't own the Teen Titans!

Friend to Foe

Raven shook her head, losing her connection to Shadow. She sighed, then turned to the two teams of Titans. ''I know where we have to go'' she said, grabbing their attention. ''Where?'' Robin asked. ''The library, it's where Trigon is planning his return'' Raven responded. The rest of the Titans nodded. ''Alright'' Nightwing began. ''Let's go'' he said. Raven, the two Starfires, along with both Beast Boys, flew into the air. Each Beast Boy carried a Cyborg, while each Starfire carried either Robin, or Nightwing. ''How do you know where to go?'' Nightwing asked Raven. ''I've been in contact with Shadow'' she simply answered. Nightwing nodded, silently. The old and run down library came into view. The Titans landed on the ground, walking up to the doors. They walked in. The library was cold and unwelcoming, dust covered every inch of the building. They made their way through all the passages, taking every twist and turn. Once they made it in the room where Trigon had first stepped foot in their dimension, they were met by thousands, if not millions, of demons. They screeched, lunging forward to attack. Raven opened a portal in front of the Titans, capturing some of the demons in a dimension far away. If not, sending them back to hell.

Shadow was chained down in the center of the room, up on the statue of Trigon's hand. ''You have no chance, Trigon'' she said. ''We will see'' he said to her in her head. Shadow looked down at the commencing battle. Demons had disappeared, defeated. As for the Titans, both teams, had hardly any wounds. Raven flew up to where Shadow was chained down, dodging and blasting demons every now and then. She landed next to Shadow and knelt down. ''I'll get you out of here'' she said, working on freeing Shadow from the chains. ''These chains are magical, they stop me from using my powers'' Shadow explained. ''And I see that Trigon did this himself'' Raven observed. ''Yes, he did, he wanted to make sure I couldn't escape'' Shadow said. ' _ **It is time, dear daughter'**_ Trigon told Shadow telepathically. ''It is time'' Shadow echoed, informing Raven. ''He's trying to gain access to my head again'' Shadow said. Raven took the warning, saying ''don't let him control you''. Suddenly, the chains vanished.

Raven was thrown to a wall. The Titans ran over to Raven. The demons retreated back towards the hand, where Shadow stood. ''It is time!'' Shadow boomed in a rather frightening voice. ''The portal will be opened! Trigon will take control of this miserable planet!'' she said. Shadow sat down in the lotus position, before levitating up into the air.

''The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire. The end of all things mortal!'' she recited. Red symbols appeared on her body, all the way from her head, to her ankles. The Titans watched with horrified expressions. Shadow became the portal right before their eyes. Trigon came through the portal. He turned towards the Titans and sent a wave of fire at them, knocking them unconscious. All they could here before they blacked out was ''This world is mine!''.

 **Afterwards**

Raven groaned, cracking her eyes open a little. She sat up, bringing her hand to her head. She looked around. All she could see was demons, hellfire, red skies, and….what? She realized that people weren't stone, like the first time Trigon took over the world. Some lay on the ground, blood spilling beneath them. Others were alive, screaming or looking around for their families. The other Titans began to wake up and take notice of their surroundings.

''Not this again'' Beast Boy, the one from this reality, groaned. ''Come on, I mean, isn't there something better that guy has planned other than taking over the world? This is so boring'' he whined. All the Titans glared daggers at him. He sighed. ''I'll shut up now'' he said. ''Where's Shadow?'' Nightwing asked. ''Yeah, where is she?'' the other Cyborg asked. ''We'll find her, I can sense her near by'' Raven said.

''Then let's get going'' Nightwing said. They all stood up and followed Raven. She led them in the direction of Titans Tower. And upon seeing something different, they gasped. The familiar T shaped tower was gone. In it's place stood a castle. It was dark and gloomy. One could describe it as gothic. A sea of lava surrounded it, casting a slight glow over it. They flew over to it, some of the team members carrying the ones that couldn't fly. Upon closer inspection, they realized that corpses hung on either side of large wooden doors. And four demons guarded the palace, two on each side of the door. With a swipe of Raven's hand, they demons were gone. It was good timing, too, considering the demons were about to attack.

The Titans went through the large wooden doors and traveled through wide open halls. More bodies hung from the walls, some dripping blood, others, disturbingly enough, would struggle at their throats. Others were missing their heads or one or two of their limbs.

'' **Who dares to disturb me!''** a voice boomed. Both Beast Boys jumped, startled, earning annoyed glares. The Titans turned their attention to the front of the room, where a throne sat. It wasn't just any throne, for that matter. This throne was made of human bones and skeletons. A figure sat of the throne. On closer inspection, they saw that the figure was Shadow! She was holding a golden cup, which was filled with blood. She stood up, revealing she was wearing an entirely different outfit. She wore red, high heeled boots, along with black skin tight jeans with blood red colored stripes running up the sides. Her tube top was black and it looked like an animal shredded it. On the parts that looked shredded, it was colored blood red. There was a blood red and black collar around her neck that had the shredded print on them, along with two matching ones on both her wrists. The collars on her neck and her wrists were connected with a shredded blood red and black fabric that hung a little beneath her arms. Her hair, however, remained the same. Her earrings were silver and they resembled icicles. They were also as sharp as daggers. And for the final difference in appearance, four red and glowing demonic eyes showed on her face instead of amethyst ones.

She walked forward just a couple steps, her red eyes narrowing. Ten fire demons appeared beside her.

''Shadow, is that you?'' Nightwing asked. She placed her hands on her hips. ''Shadow? No, no. I'm not Shadow anymore, I'm the Reaper! One who brings death to however challenges it!'' she answered. She stood on a step, so she was just a bit taller than them. She looked down on her former friends and held up her hand, which had something in it that resembled black fire. It grew just a bit larger as she said ''and I do not take kindly to interruptions''.

Hope you liked this chapter!

Comment and Review!

No flames please!


	7. Fight Like Your Life

I don't own the Teen Titans.

A/N: you'll find out what happens to Trigon in this chapter. And, just as a fair warning, this chapter will get violent. If you hate that, then don't read this chapter. But you can't say I didn't warn you.

Fight Like Your Life

Reaper grinned evilly as she threw the black fire at her former friends. Before it could hit them, Raven created a shield. More demons appeared and started to fight the Titans. Nightwing stepped forward to Reaper. She laughed. ''You think you can defeat me? A demon spawn? While you're just a weak and foolish mortal?" she asked and laughed again. ''Shadow, I know you're in there'' he said. ''Shadow is gone. She couldn't take the power, the glorious destiny that was right in front of her. So now, I claim it mine!'' Reaper said. Nightwing's expression read that his heart just broke and that he had to do what needed to be done. He stepped towards Shadow. He pulled out two stick like objects, electricity running through it. Before Shadow could do anything, he put them to her shoulders, shocking her.

''Argh!'' her scream turned everyone's attention, demon and Titan alike, towards her. Light blue sparks ran across her body. After about ten seconds, she fell to the ground. Demons appeared by her side and helped her up. After she got up, she grinned evilly. She lifted her hand up, and Nightwing flew up, covered in her black aura. Then, she pulled out an all new power.

Shadow screeched, just like a banshee. Black sound waves washed over the Titans. They all covered their ears and fell to their knees. After about twenty seconds, she stopped. She smiled, lifting her other hand up. A purple ball of light filled her hand, as she held Nightwing up with the other. Purple light started to flow from him and into the ball of light. He struggled, but slowly stopped. The Titans' ears were ringing, but Raven was able to keep some of the sound out. She stood up and walked over to Shadow, who hadn't noticed her. A black bolt of magic hit her, sending her to the ground and also causing her to lose her grip on Nightwing, who fell to the ground as well. Shadow slowly stood up. ''You've accomplished nothing!'' she hissed. ''I've taken his soul, his energy, his power, his life force! You might've stopped me from taking the last remains, but he is still too weak to help you and too close to death'' she said, then laughed. Nightwing laid on the ground, groaning in pain. Raven's eyes widened. She tried to walk over to him, but stopped short as a black bolt of magic was thrown at the floor in front of her. ''I wouldn't do that if I were you'' Shadow threatened. Raven looked at the other Titans. They slowly started to get up, resulting in demons appearing to stop them. They pinned their arms behind the Titans' backs. ''Besides, I already have your team. Take one more step, and I will slay them all'' she said.

Raven sighed in defeat. ''Good, tomorrow, come to the ruins of the library, my new battle arena, to face my toughest warriors. If you beat them all, you will face me'' Shadow challenged her. **'** _ **It's the only way'**_ she said in her head. ''I will be there'' Raven said. Shadow turned and walked away, followed by her horde of demons, carrying the Titans, including Nightwing. Part of Raven's mind said she should shoot her, but the other half said she needed to protect her friends, so she didn't. Raven walked away, and out of the castle. Meanwhile, Shadow traveled to the depths of Hell.

She walked through a portal and stepped out of another, followed by four demons. ''Hello, father'' she said, seeing Trigon sitting on a throne. Trigon looked down at his daughter, anger playing out on his face. ''How dare you come back after trapping me back in this Hell?!'' he asked, angrily. ''I've come to finish what I've started, to take what is rightfully mine!'' Shadow snapped at him. She held out both her hands, one with a purple ball of light. ''Argh!'' Trigon yelled in agony. Purple light started to flow from him, just like Nightwing. She smiled evilly. ''Now your power is mine'' she hissed softly. Trigon fell to his knees. The purple flow of light stopped. ''You have made me proud'' he said. ''Like father, like daughter'' Shadow said, placing her hands on her hips. She hadn't killed Trigon, she had just taken his power. Another portal opened. She made her way through it, her demons following her.

The demons holding the Titans were on the other side. Shadow smiled and walked over to them. ''Ha ha, soon your lives, your souls, your powers, will be mine, Raven has no hope of defeating me'' Shadow said. The Titans had been aware of the challenge Shadow had proposed to Raven. ''She will beat you'' Robin said. Shadow shot him a death glare. His eyes narrowed. She shot a bolt of magic at him. He jumped slightly when he received it. She went over and looked at him. ''She would be the first to die, soon you will follow''

 **With Raven**

Raven flew across the sea of lava. _**'No! You should go back! You can still save them!'**_ her mind screamed at her. Raven ignored it. Soon, she heard screams when she stepped onto land. She flew up again and followed them. In between the torn ruins of the buildings, she saw demons attacking innocent people. She quickly flew over and lifted up the demons with her powers.

''Leave them alone!'' she said. She crushed them together, then opened a portal back into hell. She sent them through, rather quickly. She landed, then turned to the people who were attacked. Their clothes were torn and they had a few bruises, but other than that, they looked unharmed. ''Are you okay?'' she asked them. There was a woman, a teenage girl, and two boys. ''Yes'' the woman answered. ''What's happening?'' the woman asked Raven. She sighed, then spilled out the hard, cold truth. ''It's the end of the world'' Raven said seriously. ''Then why are we alive?'' one of the boys asked. ''The enemy was probably wanting to rule over something'' Raven said. ''I won't bow!'' the other boy said. He looked to be about six. Raven smiled. At least someone had some hope and bravery left.

 **The next day**

''It is time'' Shadow said. ''I will finally kill her'' she continued, turning around. The Titans, along with demons, stood behind her. The Titans' arms were pinned behind their backs, with magical binds around the wrists if they had any powers. Nightwing was standing in the front. But his mask glowed red in the eyes, and his skin was an ashy gray. His smile sent chills down the other Titans' spines. ''Yes'' he said, walking forward. Shadow smiled, but hers was just a little more frightening. Nightwing bowed before her. ''Then I will kill all of you weak and pathetic beings'' she said, looking in the Titans direction. She opened a portal and walked through it, her demons, the Titans, and Nightwing going behind her.

They stepped out of another portal in the battle arena, where the library had once stood. Villains were in the stands, along with robbers, murderers, and people who didn't cheer for earth's survival. They went wild when they saw Shadow. Some of the males whistled. She smiled and waved to them all. Then she flew up to a throne not at the top of the stands, not at the bottom, but in the center. She sat down, two demons by her side. Two cage doors stood at each end of the arena. Soon, all the cheering stopped when Raven flew down into the center of the arena.

She turned to the Titans who were held in the throne area, then turned to Shadow. ''Well, I thought you wouldn't show up'' she said. ''I mean, you have no chance at winning'' she taunted. ''I'm here, where are my opponents?'' she asked. Shadow smiled, then answered ''your first one? Right behind you''. Raven's eyes widened as she quickly spun around. It was true, an enemy was right behind her. He was about seven feet tall, and his skin was a dark gray. He had on silver armor on his shoulders, arms, knees, and back side. Little cracks where there was no armor showed his skin. He raised his arms up and roared.

He threw his first punch, which Raven ducked and dodged it. She lifted him up with her powers and slammed him into the ground, head first, cracking his neck. He still got up, then charged forward and lifted his fists up then slammed them into the ground. Raven jumped backwards, getting tired of this enemy already. She lifted him into the air again, covering all of him in her black aura.

She turned her hands so that her palms were facing either side of the arena. She then jerked her hands apart. The crowd gasped, including the Titans, as the enemy was torn in half. Raven held her hands up, still having both halves of the opponent in the air. The Titans had never known Raven to kill. She had never before. It wasn't like her. Blood dripped from both halves, staining the dirt ground beneath it.

''Send out your next opponent!'' Raven demanded Shadow. ''Alright'' Shadow said. Both cage doors opened, and two demons stepped out. They had red skin and sharp fangs that their lips didn't cover. They both had red eyes and stood about nine feet tall. They both charged at her. Raven flew up into the air, causing the demons to crash into each other. The demons backed up then looked up at the air, where Raven was. She created portals beneath each of them. They fell through as Raven created two more portals a few feet away from each side of her. They came through the portals next to Raven and fell to the ground below. Raven closed her eyes and put her fingers to her temples. She flew down to the ground and one demon put his hands to his head and struggled against an invisible force. He shut his eyes and when he opened them again, they were white. Raven took her fingers down from her temples and opened her eyes. Just like the demon's, they were white. She put her hand out in front of her and the demon charged for the other demon.

They started to claw at each other, and every now and then, they would kick, bite, or punch. When it was over, and it was clear that the demon that was under Raven's control had won, he fell to the ground.

''Overloading the senses'' Raven said. ''Works like a charm'' she continued. ''Give me your next champion'' she shouted at Shadow. Shadow narrowed her eyes and nodded. The cage door on the left side of the arena opened again.

A girl with skin made of gold, literally, stepped out. She had gold hair that went just beneath her shoulders. She had on a ruby red tube top, outlined with gold, with a matching skirt, also outlined with gold, that went diagonally across below her knees. Her feet were bare and she had talons. Four fangs filled her mouth, along with the rest of her teeth, and she had blood red lips. Her pointed ears peeked out just a little from her hair. She had on a ruby red collar. Wings spread out from her back that were gold on the outside and ruby red on the inside. She had a matching golden tail with red fire on the end of it. To top it off, she had two golden horns. When she opened her eyes, they were revealed to be real red rubies.

A golden spear with a red jewel at the top appeared in her hand. ''Shyryai! Attack!'' Shadow yelled at the girl. Shyryai nodded and charged at Raven. She swung her spear, but Raven created a black shield to block it.

She swung several more times, hoping to break the shield. She finally gave up with the spear and moved onto something else. A golden whip with a red handle appeared in her hand. Raven still held up her shield. Shyryai swung the whip underneath the shield wrapping it around Raven's ankle. She yanked it to the right, sweeping Raven off her feet. Shyryai flew into the air, her wings beating. Raven went up with her. Shyryai swung the whip in a circle, swinging Raven into the air, then into the ground.

''Ugh'' Raven groaned, rubbing her head. The girl was diving at her from the air, going at full speed., the whip still in her hand. Raven quickly moved out of the way. Shyryai stopped before hitting the ground, then turned to face Raven. She swung the whip at her. It wrapped around Raven's mid section. Shyryai smiled as she spun around in circles, lifting Raven into the air to follow. She let go of Raven, sending her to the ground. The whip disappeared into thin air. Then Shyryai opened her mouth and a stream of fire came out. She started to walk forward, almost hitting Raven, who ducked out of the way. Shyryai stopped, and instead held her hand out. Fire appeared in her hand. She threw it at Raven. It hit her leg, burning her. She quickly used her healing powers to recover. Shyryai kept throwing fire balls at Raven, who retaliated by throwing bolts of magic. Shyryai dodged them all.

Shyryai spun around once and held out her arms. A wave of fire washed over the ground. Raven used a shield to block it, but before she could hit back, Shyryai spun around once more and disappeared in flames. Flames appeared behind Raven, followed by Shyryai. Raven turned around, then was hit by a wave of fire, knocking her to the ground. Before Raven could do anything, Shyryai was standing over her, a golden sword with a red jewel encrusted handle in her hand. She pressed the point to Raven's throat and…

Cliffhanger!

Comment and Review!

No flames please!

KLD kitkat out!


	8. Not Gonna Die

I don't own Teen Titans!

Not Gonna Die

 _Death surrounds, my heartbeat's slowing down_

 _I won't take this world's abuse_

 _I won't give up, I refuse_

 _This is how it feels when your bent and broken_

 _This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen_

 _When everything you love is leaving_

 _You hold on to what you believe in_

 _Not Gonna Die_

 _By: Skillet_

 **The Battle**

Shyryai stood over Raven, the point of her sword pressed against her neck. ''Finish her!'' the crowd cheered. Shyryai's eyes narrowed and she drove the sword into Raven's throat. Raven's eyes squeezed shut, and her body became numb. Her last breath left her. Shyryai pulled her sword out of Raven's throat, blood covering it. She turned towards Shadow and bowed, then disappeared in flames. Shadow smiled, then flew over to stand on the blood covered dirt of the arena. ''Their champion is dead! The rest of Earth's defenders are helpless! This world has no hope of survival! It is mine!'' she announced to the audience. They cheered loudly. Suddenly, Shadow dropped to the ground, holding her head in her hands. ''Not if I can help it!'' she suddenly shouted. The undead Nightwing rushed to her side, kneeling down. ''Reaper, what is it?'' he asked her. ''This is my body! And I'm taking it back!'' she yelled out, almost like she hadn't noticed Nightwing there. ''Not as long as I live!'' she yelled back at herself. ''And it won't be long!'' she shouted again. Suddenly, she screamed in agony.

 **With Raven**

' _ **Get up! Get up!'**_ Raven mentally shouted at herself. Raven's eyes slowly opened and she looked around. She could see the crowd, who looked confused and worried. She looked to her left, and she saw Shadow on her knees, screaming, Nightwing beside her. Up in the stands, she saw her friends, and the other reality Titans, worry evident on their faces. Her sight was blurred and her hearing was fuzzy. She felt liquid running down her neck and stomach. She groaned, and struggled to look down. She was shocked to find out it was blood running down her body. It was coming from her throat. She drew in a breath, only to find out she couldn't breath well. She started coughing, blood coming up. This drew some attention, from her friends and foes alike. Before anyone could do anything, she put her hand to her throat. Faintly, it glowed. The blood started to fade from her body, and her wounds started to close. Once she finished healing herself, she sat up, one hand on her head. Everyone looked surprised. Raven stood up and looked up at the Titans. She waved her hands and the demons that held them hostage disappeared, along with the magical bonds that were around their arms. The ones that could fly carried ones that couldn't down to the ground. The real Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg ran over to Raven. Robin gave her a hug, one that she actually returned. They turned their attention to the other Titans, who looked hesitant to go near Shadow and Nightwing. Raven ran over to Shadow and put both of her hands on either side of Shadow's head. At first, Shadow looked shocked, but slowly her eyes closed and she fell unconscious. Raven sighed as she looked at Shadow's body lying on the ground. Nightwing looked up at her, an angry and confused expression present on his face. ''What did you do?'' he asked her. ''Her other self, Shadow, is starting to gain control over her body and mind. I put her mind at ease so she could win the battle easier'' Raven explained. ''And I'll do the same for you'' she said. Before Nightwing could do anything, Raven put her hands on either side of his head. At first, he struggled, but soon, his eyes closed and he fell unconscious. Raven sighed, putting one hand to her head. She turned towards the other Titans, who averted their eyes to the ground. The villains in stand started booing. The Titans ignored them, though. Shadow groaned and started to squirm., drawing the Titans' attention. Soon, her eyes opened, but there were two now, and they weren't red. Instead, they were their normal amethyst color. ''Ugh'' Shadow groaned, sitting up, one hand on her head. She looked up, seeing both teams of Titans staring back at her. She held a sad expression. She averted her eyes to the ground and shook her head. ''I'm sorry'' she said. Before anyone had the chance to respond, their attention was drawn by a grunt. They looked over to Nightwing and Shadow's eyes widened. She ran over to him and knelt down. ''What happened to him?" she asked urgently. ''I did the same thing for him as I did for you'' Raven said. ''I'm helping him defeat the darkness inside, to be himself again'' she continued. Shadow nodded shakily. She looked up and said ''Raven come with me''. Raven nodded unsurely, following Shadow. Shadow opened a portal, walking through along with Raven. Where they ended up was a place that they both knew well, but still despised. Back in the living hell hole that their father called home. ''As much as I hate to come back here, we have a job to finish'' Shadow said, looking up. Trigon sat upon his throne, looking weak and tired. Four demons and Shyryai appeared in front of him. ''What are you doing here? I thought I finished you.'' Shyryai asked upon seeing Raven. She looked over to Shadow. ''The false empress of the world of mortals and heir of the great and powerful Trigon'' Shyryai hissed out. ''Now that you've turned down your destiny, you bring shame upon the name of Trigon'' she said. ''It is because I have not the evil he possesses, I claim my role as a hero and a protector of earth'' Shadow responded. ''Move aside, Shyryai, I've come to finish what I've started'' she said. ''No as long as I serve Trigon. You had proved yourself worthy of his power, and I had respected you for stealing his power, but you now have the potential for good. I find it pathetic'' Shyryai bit back. Shadow looked back at Raven, who nodded. ''I'll take Shyryai, you take the demons'' Shadow said. Shyryai's eyes narrowed as she spoke in a demon language to the fire demons. They nodded in response. Shyryai flew into the air, her wings beating. ''A child born of power and prophecy, but one who turns away from her true nature'' Shyryai said, fire appearing in her hands. Shadow said nothing, but instead teleported behind her, kicking her in the back. Shyryai was shoved forward, but not to the ground. She turned around angrily. She did a spin kick, just missing Shadow's chest. A golden whip with a red jewel encrusted handle appeared in her hand, but this time, it was different. All of the whip, besides the handle, was engulfed in flames. Shyryai spun around and nearly hit Shadow's stomach with her flaming whip. Shyryai disappeared in flames, reappearing behind Shadow. She quickly swung her whip, hitting Shadow is the back, a burn mark appearing. Before Shadow could attack, Shyryai swung her whip again. It wrapped around Shadow's ankle, burning her badly. ''Ah!'' Shadow screamed, feeling the fire's sting. Shyryai smiled at her scream of agony and pulled the whip upwards. Shadow followed it, helplessly. Shyryai pulled the whip towards the ground. Shadow slammed into the rocky ground, leaving a slight crater. She looked up at Shyryai, who was slowly flying down towards her. ''Funny how the savior of us all is so easily beaten'' Shyryai hissed with a frightening smile, showing off her top fangs. ''But I guess the savior is no more'' she taunted, landing on the ground and walking towards Shadow. Fire appeared in her hands. Shadow's eyes turned white, her body turning black. She sunk through the ground. Shyryai looked around wildly, her hand gripping her flaming whip tightly. Suddenly, a large raven made of the usual black energy appeared behind her. It grasped her in it's talons. Shyryai's eyes squeezed shut and the whip disappeared. ''But while the savior has power over you, your powers are taken, given to me'' Shadow's voice came. Shyryai screamed, while inside her mind, her worst fears were playing out in front of her. Shyryai's eyes shot open and she screamed out in pain. Meanwhile, her body glowed orange, then black. The light was taken away, all of it going to the large raven. Shyryai took notice of Shadow's figure in the center of the raven. Pain shot through her and she cried out in pain once more. The raven dropped Shyryai, her eyes closing as her frame fell to the hard and rocky ground. A pool of red blood formed beneath her, growing by the second. The large black raven slowly disappeared. When it was gone, Shadow was left hovering in mid air. Her eyes opened, revealing red and ruby like eyes. Her body was glowing orange. She landed on the ground, walking over to Raven and the other demons. She spoke in a demon language, similar to the one Shyryai had spoke in. Once the words left her mouth, the fire demons disappeared. ''Thanks'' Raven said. ''It was like they couldn't take a hit. They just kept coming'' she said. ''Don't mention it'' Shadow said as her eyes returned to normal and her body stopped glowing. She turned and looked at Trigon, as did Raven. Raven put her fingers to her temples. ''He's weak and powerless, he's no longer a threat'' she concluded. Shadow nodded and stepped through a portal, Raven following.

I hope you liked this chapter!

Review and comment!

No flames please!

KLD kitkat out!


End file.
